Notice Me
by Arones
Summary: Amy Sykes stood before her, papers in hand, the door shut, and her eyes beaming. She also bounced on her toes. Sykes/Raydor


Sharon sat in her office, behind her desk, working on paperwork. The day had been long and hard, and beyond stressful for her. They had rescued the girl from her kidnappers, but she had issued an order resulting in the death of two individuals. That was not something she took lightly. She had taken Rusty out to dinner and broken the news about his father. They'd gone back to her condo, but he said he wanted time to think over everything they had talked about. She'd made sure it was okay with him before she left the office and headed back into the mile-high stack of paperwork.

Wading through it had almost been too much to even contemplate. She put the stack of papers in order and then flipped them up so that they were all even. She slipped them into a manila envelope and wrote on the front, sending the files and papers off to her old department. The easiest officer involved shooting they would ever have; she had basically done all the paperwork for them. She set the file in her stack of outgoing-interdepartmental mail and started in on the next report she had.

She was two pages into it when the knock on her door startled her out of her reverie. She looked up, beckoning whoever it was to come in. She had closed the blinds when she entered, hoping that it would dissuade anyone from coming to see her. Obviously, her efforts had been thwarted. She looked up after a moment or two, sensing someone was in the room, their energy about ready to burst forth.

Amy Sykes stood before her, papers in hand, the door shut, and her eyes beaming. She also bounced on her toes.

"Detective Sykes," Sharon said, her tone pleasant. "What can I do for you?" She glanced at her watch to check the time, noting that it was hitting close to nine at night.

"I just wanted to drop this off." She took two steps forward, her hair swinging in its pony. She reached the Captain's desk and held her hand out with the papers presented.

"Oh?" Sharon's green eyes locked on the papers before she took them. She looked up to Amy, waiting for a response.

Amy shuffled back a bit and stared at her boss. Sharon did not let her gaze move to the papers. "It's my report…the one for what happened today."

Her usual energy was in place, but there was something off. Sharon couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but Amy had had a harrowing adventure for the day. It would not be abnormal for her to not be herself for a few days or even weeks. Sharon looked down at the forms, neatly pressed together, and she read over the top of the file.

"You didn't have to stay this late to finish them, detective. You could have done them in the morning."

"I wanted to." Amy gave her a big smile, and Sharon couldn't help but quirk her lips back. "Everything should be there. FID already interviewed Julio and me, so I added part in there about that too." She pointed nervously to a piece of paper as Sharon flipped through the documents. Sure enough, everything was in its rightful place.

"Thank you."

"Yeah." She smiled and gave a nervous chuckle, but didn't make to leave the room.

Sharon put the file down and started back on the papers she had been reading before Amy came into the room. Only a few seconds passed before she realized Amy still stood in front of her. Glancing up, she scanned the woman. Her hands were tensely wrapped in front of her body, and her shoulders were tightly squared. Sharon pulled her glasses off and set them on the desk.

"Was there something else that you wanted to discuss?" She asked Amy nicely, opening the floor for a conversation. She had a feeling that the conversation was going to be long and serious, that the young woman needed some bolstering before she went back out in the murder room.

"Kinda…" Amy looked nervous and trailed off. Sharon watched as she glanced over her shoulder toward the door and continued to bounce in her shoes.

She stood from her seat behind the desk and stepped around. She gestured for Amy to sit in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk, while she took the other. She crossed her legs and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "What's going on, Detective?"

"Amy." Her dark eyes flicked up to Sharon's and back at her own writhing hands.

"All right, Amy." Sharon dipped her chin down and gave the woman a soft look. She tried to be encouraging. She tried to create an environment where Amy felt safe to talk to her about whatever it was on her mind.

"Do you think they're ever going to stop riding me?" The words rushed out, and her cheeks colored after she had a minute. She started to bounce in her chair, refusing to look at Sharon.

Sharon cocked her head to the side and waited Amy out. Once the detective finally looked up, she smiled. "I think today is going to go a long way in them coming around to you." She gave her a wide grin and shook her head. "What you did today was amazing work, detective. I hope you can see that. You saved that little girl's life."

"I just…I don't think that it's making a difference."

"It's making a difference." Sharon waved a hand in the air to add to her conviction.

Amy bit her lip and put her feet flat on the floor. She leaned over on her shoulders toward Sharon and spoke in a hushed tone. "And then there's you."

"What about me?" Sharon sat back, a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach saying that the conversation was headed down a dangerous path. That she should not and would not want to go down that path. Yet nothing could stop her.

"Come on, Captain. You've had to notice." Amy shook her head and rested back in the chair. Sharon's shoulders were tense in response to the woman's words.

"Notice what? That you have a tendency to suck up to me? That you want to do well at your job and make the right friends? I'm not exactly the person you want to be making friends with. I've been in FID for too long to have any useful connections to you."

"That's not why." Amy's eyes cut straight to Sharon's. The look made her hold her breath. It was a look she never expected to see from Detective Amy Sykes. "They noticed." Amy started bouncing again, and Sharon was tempted to tell her to cut it out.

"They certainly have not. There is nothing to notice."

"Of course there is, Captain!" Amy stood and started pacing around the room. Her energy had built up in the short amount of time that she had sat, and Sharon figured she needed the release. In the time she had known the detective, she rarely was sitting for too long.

Sharon took her time pushing up from the chair. It had been an incredibly long day for the both of them, and she reasoned that Amy's outburst was in relation to that. She just had to calm Amy down, and then she would be able to head home. Rusty would be waiting for her. She would come back in the morning, and it would all be like none of this had happened.

"Amy," she started calmly. "There is nothing for them to notice."

The detective stopped her pacing. She turned her head to the side, her lips slightly parted, and her eyes wide. She shook her head. "There is." Her voice broke.

Sharon went to speak, but stopped when she saw Amy take two long strides to where she stood. Dark hands covered her cheeks and soft lips pressed to hers. Her body tensed. Amy held on tight as Sharon closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. They stayed that way for a second longer. Amy stepped back, a hairsbreadth away from Sharon.

"There is something to notice." She nodded her head, and Sharon found herself nodding along with her. Sharon felt the whisper of Amy's thumb brush across her lips, and she sighed. "Didn't you notice it?"

"Detec—"

"Amy."

Sharon closed her eyes and nodded. "Amy, I didn't notice it."

"Well, now you have."

Her eyes were so large when she stood so close. Sharon had a hard time looking away. The dark colors swirled together. She hadn't noticed before just how many shades of brown made up Amy Sykes' eyes. Amy's finger brushed along her lip again, then just under her brow.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now." She leaned in. Sharon didn't move. Why didn't she move? Their lips brushed gently against each other. Amy's were so soft. Sharon closed her eyes, letting the sensations flow through her and wash away thought. Her lips parted just enough to let air from her lungs escape.

Amy's tongue was tentative. Sharon's eyes opened instantly, and she stared at Amy. She said nothing. She didn't move. Amy bent in further, her tongue brushing against Sharon's. The connection sent tingles down Sharon's spine and into the pit of her belly. She took in a sharp breath and shuffled forward, their chests barely touching. Her hand wound up, sliding to cup the back of Amy's head. She held on.

She started to relax. Moment by moment, her shoulders eased, and her body released the pent up tension. She sighed. Amy's hand moved from her cheek, cascading down her front, settling at her waist. She shuffled closer. Their bodies collided. Sharon pressed up on her toes and glided her tongue along the roof of Amy's mouth. The woman moaned and pulled back, pressing small kisses along Sharon's jaw and neck. Sharon tilted her head back; Amy's wet tongue dipping out along her skin. It sent goose bumps over her arms.

Amy's hands moved up and down over Sharon's chest and against her ass, squeezing in time to the small nips she made against Sharon's pale skin. Sharon spoke on a breath, "I never thought…" she swallowed. "I never thought this."

"You should be more observant."

Amy grinned and laughed. She kissed Sharon again, their lips molding together. Sharon was loath to break the contact. It had been so long since anyone kissed her lick this. Since someone had paid this much attention to her. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. She skimmed a hand down Amy's front, feeling her breast through the cheap material of her shirt. Her fingers curved, conforming to the shape. Amy nipped her lip in response.

"Perhaps I should." She took a chance and tugged the bottom of Amy's blue shirt from her jeans, pulling the two materials apart. The pads of her fingers brushed up along the dark, hot skin. She squeezed Amy's hip. She had never been in this situation before. Everything was so new to her that she was overloading on sensations. She could feel nothing other than the woman pressed tightly against her. They should stop. They should move apart and not go any further. Yet, Sharon couldn't force herself to utter the words. She couldn't make herself step back and away.

"If you want to stop," Amy whispered, "now is the time to say so." Her lips were once again against Sharon's neck, working down to the skin that the neck of her shirt revealed. Sharon's jacket was already off. She tugged at Sharon's waist band, freeing the silk from her pants and belt.

Sharon didn't answer right away. She helped pull her shirt free and glanced to the door. Amy moved back up, her fingers running through Sharon's hair. Her green eyes snapped to Amy's. "Did you lock the door?"

"I will," Amy said. She kissed Sharon quickly and stepped away. She pointed to the green chair in the corner by the other door. "Sit down." She smiled and stepped lightly over to the door she had entered.

Sharon heard the lock flip as she moved her body down into the chair. Amy moved to the other door, giving her a quick smile. She also locked that one. She stood over Sharon, hands on her hips. Sharon looked at her, her cheeks on fire, and her heart beating in her throat.

Amy cocked her head to the side before kneeling down between Sharon's legs. "Are you nervous?"

Sharon took her time, responding. She weighed the question carefully. "Yes and no."

Amy ran her hands up Sharon's thighs, feeling the muscles. "No need to be."

Sharon nodded, her eyes never leaving the other woman's. She leaned forward and kissed Amy quickly. The move put her at ease when she felt Amy's tongue against hers. This she could do.

Pulling away with a smile, Amy pressed a hand on Sharon's hip. "Take your shirt off."

Complying, Sharon crossed her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. She let the material flutter to the ground next to her, not looking. She didn't want to lose eye contact. Amy pushed up and reached behind Sharon, unclasping her bra. Gingerly, the material moved from Sharon's skin. Amy's eyes locked on her breasts. Sharon's nipples hardened.

Amy's lips covered her right nipple. Sharon sighed and rested back in the soft green chair. Her chest started to rise and fall as Amy's tongue swirled over her skin. Her hand held Amy close. When she opened her eyes again, Amy had her belt undone and her pants loose around her hips. She lifted them. Amy slid the material down her body, taking her shoes off reticently. She set them aside and shoved the pants along with them. Sharon sat naked on the green chair in her office, her detective between her legs with a gleam in her eye.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" Amy asked.

Sharon's skin heated as Amy looked her over. She didn't answer. Amy lifted up on her knees again and pressed a gentle kiss to Sharon's stomach. Sharon's knees moved further apart, and Amy bent her head. The first breath of air that fluttered across Sharon caused her to gasp. When Amy's fingers slid through her unruly hair and folds, she held back the noise in her throat. But when Amy's lips touched her, so gently it felt like a whisper on the wind, she let go. She slid further down in the chair, letting Amy have more access.

Her eyes stayed glued to Amy's tongue as she darted it out and against Sharon. She could see from the angle. She could feel everything. Every little touch, every little nip and scrap of her teeth, and every breath as she let it out. It was more erotic than she could have ever imagined.

"Amy." She swallowed and took another breath. "Amy, take your shirt off."

Amy's head popped up briefly, her dark eyes staring curiously. Sharon nodded her head and repeated herself. Amy complied, pulling her blue shirt over her head. Her black lace bra stood against her skin, wrapping her breasts carefully. Sharon sat up and ran her finger delicately along the line of the material.

"Take it off."

She didn't have to repeat herself that time. Amy reached back and tugged the material off. Sharon lifted her chin delicately and pressed their lips together.

"I want you naked."

"Sharon."

She shivered at her name escaping the dark lips. She locked her eyes onto Amy's. There was no further protest. She shimmied out of her jeans and shoved them under her knees, for added protection. Sharon watched her until she rose up again and pressed their mouths hard together. Sharon could taste herself. She would know her flavor anywhere. Sharp and clean. She had tasted herself many times, but this was very different. This was the spicy flavor of Amy mixed with her. She was intoxicated.

Her back hit the chair, and Amy was once again between her legs. She hummed against her, and Sharon gripped the sides of the chair, her nails digging into the fabric to try and keep her body from moving too much. Her hips undulated, and her legs shook. Amy's tongue moved so fast that she couldn't keep track of the pattern or what she was doing.

Sharon hit the moment when she knew there was no turning back from her orgasm. The pressure built and built, pulling from everywhere in her body. She tensed: her toes first, working up her legs, to her chest and then to her face. She held her breath. She held onto that last moment. Pleasure exploded from her core, spreading throughout her entire body. She clenched tightly, her breath coming in gasps and her fingers sliding over Amy's hair. Amy still pressed between her legs, lapping at her. Sharon could barely feel her anymore. She was lost to the aftermath of her orgasm.

Open mouthed and wet kisses moved up her body. Sharon lazily opened her eyes and saw Amy smirking at her. She dragged the woman forward and let their mouths connect. They kissed languidly. "I knew you had to come first," Amy whispered, her lips against Sharon's neck. "You must always come first."

Sharon giggled and pushed back on Amy's shoulder. She pushed until Amy sat back on her bottom. Sharon shuffled down until she was kneeling against Amy's jeans. She gave the woman one more smile before urging her to the cold tile. Her palm flattened against Amy's stomach, and her lips started in on her full breasts. Her nipples were darker than her skin, and Sharon spent her time on them. She wanted to make sure she never forgot what they tasted like.

She skimmed her fingers up Amy's thigh, not waiting a second before plunging a finger into the woman. Amy's back arched up and her eyes drifted shut. Sharon moved up to kiss her quickly. "Open your eyes, Amy. I want to see this."

Amy's eyes fluttered open. Sharon took the moisture she found and spread it along Amy's body. Her fingers started slow circles over the tiny nub. This she knew exactly how to do. This she had done many times on herself. She quickened her pace. Amy's breathing started to come in short rasps. Sharon bit gently into the skin at her neck, pulling the flesh through her teeth until a dark mark started to appear.

Amy's voice echoed through the room. She made short noises in the back of her throat. Sharon made sure their eyes stayed locked. She dipped a finger down again, gathering more moisture. This would be the last time. She rubbed harshly, adding a second finger into the pattern. A flush rose over Amy's chest, and Sharon knew she had her. Four more strokes and Amy's body pushed off the floor as the tension finally released. She struggled to catch her breath. Sharon pressed sweet kisses along her neck and jaw, making her way back to Amy's lips. Her lips that were so soft. She kissed her quickly.

Sharon sat back on her heels and pulled her bra from the pile. She started to dress herself. Amy remained unmoving until Sharon had her slacks and blouse on. Sharon pulled the young woman up and kissed her briefly.

"I think the squad is coming around to you, all right. Just give it some more time."

She smiled and stood, slipping into her shoes. Sharon made her way to the door after picking up her purse and jack from her desk. She flicked the lock. Not looking back, she left the room, shutting the door behind her. She waited until she got to the elevator. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she sighed.

"Should have noticed that." She smiled and shook her head. "Who the hell would have figured that one?" Laughing, she left and made for her vehicle. She headed home to Rusty and the life she had waiting.

_This was written for KatByrdie. It was written because she said this could never happen in her little head cannon world and I wanted to prove her wrong. So here you go! Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
